


Gentle Dreams

by rosalynbair



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, aka me trying to get over a writers block, this is gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren hasn't been around since gaining his new title. The force is kind to you and allows you to see him.





	Gentle Dreams

Gentle whispers from the soft fabric around your body broke the soft silence around you in the night air, the hems hiss as they scratch against the marble floor beneath your feet while you walked towards the terrace. 

The night had not been kind to you, it hadn’t been for weeks now. The twinkles of the stars above you and the bright illumination over the elaborate gardens below the balcony you stepped out on. Sleep no longer came easy to you, restless tossing in your bed had become the norm for hours in the darkness of your bedroom before you finally left the silk sheets to walk around the quiet of your palace.

Even with the one Knight always following you, tracing the path of your lover, you felt more alone than ever. 

you wrap your fingers around the railing of the balcony, nails gliding against the smooth stone. The warm summer breeze caressed your body, shifting your nightgown around your legs. 

You bend forward, leaning your forearms against the rail as you closed your eyes, letting the breeze move past you. 

It had been months since you had felt the gentle yet callused hands of your raven haired lover against your skin. He had returned to his duties as the Supreme Leader after a brief, week long escape to your small planet. 

You longed to see him again. Longed to see his dark eyes from between his strands of hair. Longed to have him hold you on this balcony that had become your nightly escape. His personal guard that followed you had become your only true reminder that Kylo Ren had been a part of your life, had been close to you, had once shared your bed with you while saying he could never leave. 

His soft whispers and declarations of love haunt you each day, the press of his lips against every part of you came to you in moments you wished they wouldn’t. He was a ghost to you, he haunted you during every moment of your existence.   
Your eyes open, leaving the memory of him holding you behind in the pits of your mind. 

“Your mind is so loud at night.” His honey thick voice falls over you, his steps not making a sound as he stands beside you, hand resting beside yours on the balcony.

You turn your head to look at him, tilting up to see the pale skin of his face under the moonlight. His cheeks have hollowed, and the bags under his eyes are prominent to you. But his brown eyes are as you remember. 

“I miss you.” You say softly, turning your body to face him. 

“I know.” He says, raising his hand to rest it on your arm. “I hear you each day.”

“Yet you never come back.” You respond, leaning into his touch, wishing that you could feel the warmth of his body.

“I can only return in the force right now.” He tells you, moving closer to you. “But I will come back to you.”

You nod, letting yourself be engulfed in his arms. One of his hands move to your hair, running his fingers through your soft tresses. “I can feel you, but I can’t feel your warmth.” He mummers against your temple. “It’s like a dream.”

“Any dream with you is a good dream.” You respond, voice barely above a whisper. You tilt your head, lips tracing along his jaw until you find his plush lips.   
Kylo’s eyes fall closed, bringing you flush against his body as he tilts you ever so slightly over the balcony, hands falling to your lower back to hold you against him. 

It was a ghost of a kiss, no warmth behind it because of the force. It was taunting you, allowing you to see, talk and hold him. But not experience what you craved. The pressure behind his touch and his kiss. It was simply cold. 

“I’ll come back soon.” He says against your lips, unwilling to pull away.

“Please.” You whisper. “I miss you. I need you.”

“I know.” He says with a hint of a smile. 

A moment of silence passes, his fingers running up and down the bare skin of your back. 

“You’re so much more honest when I’m not truly here.” He tells you.

“I’m always honest with you.” You reply, looking up at him. 

“Never like this.” Kylo chuckles. “You never beg for me. And you never tell me that you need me.”

“I thought it was a given.” You mummer, kissing his lips once more. “I need you Kylo.”

Silence falls between your once more. The wind rustling the leaves of the trees and bushes in the garden below. 

It’s only when hints of pinks and purples begin to ascend over the horizon that Kylo releases a long sigh. His grip tightens around you before he releases you. You’re in a haze, resting between being awake and falling asleep. 

“I have to go.” He tells you, tilting your chin up to look at him. He traces your cheekbone with his thumb when you release a small whine. “No complaints, I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

You nod, gripping his biceps as you reach up on your toes to kiss him.   
When you pull away, he’s looking at his most trusted Knight Of Ren that he had assigned to your palace. 

“Take her to bed to rest.” He orders, earning an immediate nod from the knight.

Kylo turns back to you, kissing your forehead before he steps back. You watch in your almost dream like haze as Kylo shimmered before you, fading back into the distant ship he resided in. In mere moments, there was nothing left of him in front of you, the sun rising over the horizon to light the lonely marble palace your moved to return into. 

“Gentle dreams sweet one.” Is whispered with the wind, leaving you with your lips tilted upwards as you turned to return to your cold rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work on tumblr @rosaylnbair


End file.
